communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Essay:Best Communist Movies
Despite the Capitalist-biased nature of Hollywood, many films with excellent pro-Communist messages have been made. Entertainment · Alien – Depicts capitalists as greedy villains and features a strong female protagonist. · Apocalypse Now – Anti-war, depicts US soldiers as incompetent murderers and drug-users. · The Ant Bully – Pro-Communist film that shows the evil of any one individual being more powerful than another. · ''Avatar – Environmentalist movie that celebrates the supremacy of nature over the insolence of technology. · ''The Day After Tomorrow – Realistically shows the effects of man-made global warming. · District 9 – Like Avatar, shows humans to be the destructive monsters that we are and has an allegorical anti-racism message. · Dogma: Anti-Christian, pro-atheism comedy, depicts God as a woman. · Ferngully: The Last Rainforest – Teaches a positive Luddite message to children. · Inside Man – Psychological thriller starring Clive Owen as a freedom fighter who robs a bank and exposes a wealthy tycoon as a Nazi sympathiser. A spoiled side character is shown complaining about Communism and the main protagonist is black. · Good-Will Hunting – A man cursed with a genius level of intellect, played by liberal actor Matt Damon shows humility by choosing to work as a janitor rather than profiting from his intelligence. The main character also recommends to his mentor played by Robin Williams that he read Howard Zinn’s “People’s History of the United States”, a book exposing US corruption. · The LEGO Movie – Anti-capitalist, with a destructive villain named “Lord Business” and an important message for children that no-one is special because we are all the same. · The Matrix Trilogy – Pro-Communist and anti-American, shows how pitiful our human brains are in the face of reality and how useless our so-called reason and powers of observation are. · The Motorcycle Diaries – A humble tribute to the Communist hero Che Guevara. · Pocahontas – Portrays the Native-Americans as heroes and the settlers as corrupt and evil. · The Purge – Shows the evil and destructive nature of wealth, competition, capitalism and social Darwinism; highlights the terrors of a world without strict government and depicts the USA as evil and decadent. The main antagonists are based on the tyrannical Founding Fathers and the only virtuous character in the story is a black poor person while the majority of the cast are corrupt, affluent white people. · The Purge 2 – The same themes as the above. · Quest for Camelot – Celebrates collectivism, King Arthur is depicted as a benevolent dictator who divides his country into equal shares from each knight according to his need, from each according to his ability. The main villain is a selfish individualist who believes that he deserves more than others simply because he claims to have worked harder. Two Siamese twins are featured heavily as characters and each desire independence before realising that they are better as one. The main protagonist is a female and a disabled man is also a protagonist who initially lives on his own before realising that he would be better as part of a community. · Rise of the Planet of the Apes – Environmentalist and anti-business with a protagonist based on Che Guevara. The ape protagonists rebelling against humanity can be seen as analogous to black people fighting for freedom against the whites. · There Will Be Blood – Portrays capitalists and Christians as corrupt liars and shows the corrosive effects of ambition, wealth, power and success. · W. – Satirical mockery of the disastrous Bush Administration. · Wallstreet – An ambitious chancer gets a job on Wallstreet under the guidance of a ruthless banker only to realise that he doesn’t want to be part of this corrupt world. · The Wolf of Wallstreet – Shows Wallstreet bankers as greedy, hedonistic, narcissistic and idiotic. Documentary · An Inconvenient Truth – Al Gore exposes humanity, technology and industry’s devastating effect on our planet. · Bowling For Columbine – In his imitable style, the brilliant Michael Moore sends up America’s ridiculous celebration of armed civilians and the catastrophes that it leads to. · Capitalism: A Love Story – With bitingly sardonic wit, Moore exposes the hypocrisies and failures of capitalism. · Faranheit 9/11 – Moore again shows his genius, this time by showing the true motives behind the despicable British/US invasion of Iraq and the murder of Saddam Hussein. Debatable Whether Communist · Django Unchained – Anti-slavery movie with a black protagonist but he is assisted by a white protagonist. The black hero Django is quite uppity and the film ends with him using violence to destroy a legitimate business. · The Lord of the Rings Trilogy: Anti-industrialisation and urbanisation but depicts the outmoded, meaningless and anachronistic concepts of good and evil, right and wrong as unassailable facts. · Pursuit of Happyness: Features a black protagonist struggling to survive but unrealistically he ultimately succeeds on his own merits without help from the government. Also the title is derived from a line in the United States Constitution, the most corrupt document ever written. · Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith – Highlights the absurdity of believing in objective absolutes such as right, wrong, good and evil and has a villain who is clearly based on George W. Bush but is a prequel to the far right-wing Star Wars original trilogy. · V. For Vendetta – The fascistic government in the film persecutes homosexuals and Muslims and promotes Christianity but the film also celebrates civil disobedience and terrorism. · Zero Dark Thirty – Shows a strong female protagonist but depicts violence as the correct solution to problems, describes Osama Bin Laden using the non-PC term “terrorist” and hints that Obama is a weak President. Category:Essays